


笼中鸟

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Depression, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Self-Harm, Suicide, cyber violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 风在耳边呼啸而过，鸟儿终于自由了。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	笼中鸟

**Author's Note:**

> *beb無差  
> *超絕ooc  
> *純屬虛構  
> *自我傷害預警，血液、傷口描寫預警，抑鬱症reference預警  
> *建議bgm：《說吧》（ヨルシカ）

Brett醒了。  
布里斯班的夜晚十分躁热，低气压的大气像深海的水压，闷在人的口鼻上，所以他睡前开了窗，薄薄的白色窗帘在温热夜风的拂动下鼓起又落下，透着暗青色的夜光。Brett背后出了层薄汗，棉质床单被粘在他光裸的后背上，湿热黏腻的触感从上背扩散到全身，手边另一个被窝少了一半温度。视觉渐渐恢复了，没戴眼镜的他看出天花板上模模糊糊的一个方形影子是顶灯，听觉也在逐渐像crescendo的乐句一样由小渐大，回到他的耳鼓。  
他听见有人在床边哭，刻意掩住的声音盖不过哭声中的撕心裂肺。嗅觉也终于回来了，空气中弥漫着铁锈的腥味，Brett浑身一抖，身上的汗被恐惧蒸腾成冰凉的小液滴。  
他扑向床脚那个人背后，横亘在那人脖子前面、闪着寒光的刀片划开温柔的夜色，刀刃抵在脖颈一侧的软肉里，在刀片两侧挤出两个危险的弧度。  
Brett想都没想，他跪在那人身侧，捉住持刀的手腕朝外侧用力拉，刀刃离开皮肤的那一瞬他用空闲的手挤进刀片和皮肤之间的空隙，用手掌握住了整个刀片，与那个正在向反方向运力的手臂搏斗。Brett的手掌刺痛了一下，温热的液体从滚烫的刃牙接触处溢出来，深黑色的一片，空气中的血腥味又浓重了。  
「宝贝，嘿宝贝，松手。」Brett的嘴角因疼痛而抽动了一下。「Eddy。松手。」  
Eddy松开他拼命咬紧的下唇哭出了声，低低的呜咽像狼嚎一样响彻在混合着城市灯光的夜色里，僵硬的身体忘了怎么松开手上的劲，于是刀刃在Brett手掌里嵌得更深了。  
「嘿Eddy，是我。把刀放下好吗？」Brett用干净的手去抚摸Eddy的脸侧，用拇指抚摩着他因痘坑而凹凹凸凸的苹果肌。Eddy迷茫地看着Brett的脸，如梦初醒似的眨眨眼，持刀的右手软了下来，但刀刃仍抵在Brett的手心。  
「啊…划破了…不能练琴怎么办？」Eddy问，一大滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下来。「不能练琴就不能录视频，那要怎么办…」  
糟糕，那是小提琴家的手，怎么自己可以这么随意地损坏？为什么自己这么任性、这么残忍？如果他毁了Brett的前程，那他死一万遍也补不回来…  
「不能练琴和失去你相比不值一提。」Brett回答。他凝视着Eddy的眼睛，趁他分心时慢慢地把Eddy包裹在刀把上的手指逐个掰开，抢下他手里的美工刀扔到旁边的桌上，刀刃上他自己的血甩在桌上绽开一朵红色的花。「乖。」  
Eddy捧着Brett血流不止的右手，Brett这才注意到他的双臂上也有好几道不致命的伤，鲜血已经凝固成深黑色的河，藏在他红黑格子的法兰绒下若隐若现。  
「醒了多久？」Brett向前探出身去吻Eddy的前额。「帮我包扎好吗？」  
Eddy点点头，摸黑从床头柜的抽屉里拿出小小的医药包，一卷纱布占据了包里的大部分空间。  
「小提琴家这么不爱护自己的手怎么行…」他拉开纱布的一头，用拇指把那端固定在伤口的一端。「明明是手更重要…我死掉就好，我害你伤到了手，我真是该死…」  
「嘿，」Brett捧起他垂得越来越低的脑袋。「你更重要。」  
Eddy没说话，只是安静地帮Brett裹好伤口，倚在Brett胸前，两个人相拥着躺回床头的枕头堆上，Brett把受伤的右手放在身侧，左手撑着脑袋。  
「Brett，如果我死了而你可以一直拉小提琴，但我活着你就只能拉中提琴，你选哪个？」Eddy用沾着血的手指沿着Brett的锁骨描画，从外向内地滑向他的咽喉处，在中间的凹窝处打转。  
「选你。」Brett被他指尖的血腥味熏得反胃，凝固的血液带来的黏腻感让他想要躲开，但他忍住了，他不能在Eddy心情不好的这个时候刺激他。「只要是和你合奏，我愿意拉一辈子中提。」  
「那如果是小提琴和短笛呢？」Eddy抬眼看着Brett，他的眼睛亮晶晶的。「小提琴和萨克斯？大号？」  
「选你，选你，还是选你。」Brett用手掌的根部把Eddy按进怀里，声带的震动顺着肌肤相亲直接流进Eddy的鼓膜。「Eddy，你明明可以给我出更难的题，但是你善良到没办法问出口。」  
「那我和你呢？」Eddy像是打定了主意，声音里带着点期待去问Brett。「如果我和你只能有一个留下，你选谁？」  
「唉…」他的Eddy，傻到会问这种简单得不能再简单的题目，甚至还期待着他会有一瞬的纠结。Brett闭上眼睛笑，他的眼皮发痛，黏腻的睡意又回到了他的脑海，他可不是主动想看凌晨4点的布里斯班。「选你。有什么好问的吗？只要选项里有你，我总是会选你。」  
Brett撑起身子，从床头柜上拿来小药瓶和矿泉水，药瓶里药片撞击在塑料管壁上哗啦啦地响。Eddy听到这声音就像受惊的兔子一样猛地抬起头，从床上坐起身，惊恐地盯着Brett捏在指尖朝他嘴里送的药片。那颗药片离他还有半米他就开始干呕，但Brett用不容置疑的凝视把他钉在原地，示意他张嘴。  
Eddy吞了口口水，他胃里正翻江倒海地难受，他别过头，双唇紧闭。  
「乖，你不是在吃药。」Brett把药片藏在指尖相接处，看起来像他要把两根手指往Eddy嘴里伸。「这是我的手指，其他什么都没有。」  
Eddy看着那只白皙的手上泛红的指尖，它们就像桃子奶冻一样可口，于是他把Brett的指尖含进嘴里，抬眼看着对面的人。一粒滑溜溜的东西踟蹰在他的舌尖，他看到Brett从矿泉水瓶里喝了口水，随即那双粉色的唇瓣就吻了上来，略带凉意的水把小药片顺着食管推进痉挛的胃袋，完成任务的双唇却没有离开的意思。  
Eddy含着对面的唇舌轻轻吮吸，却在蹭过对方脸颊时感受到了对方脸上的湿意，他惊愕地抬起头，Brett脸上那条亮晶晶的泪痕刺痛了他的眼睛。  
「Brett…？」  
「为什么这么想离开我？」Brett沉着声音问他，质疑的尾音里带着难以察觉的颤抖，紧皱的眉头把他生命里所有的不安全感拧成了一个结。问完话他又立刻像变了个人似的，下垂的眼角写满歉意，声音软下去，悄悄地蹭着Eddy的额角。「为什么要伤害自己？」  
「我不喜欢自己，我想死。」Eddy用指尖去牵他的手，纱布中央已经被鲜血浸透了，一小块深色的血迹在白色的纱布上若隐若现。「还疼吗？」  
Brett拉起他的手臂，上面几道猫抓似的血痕让Eddy难堪地低下头。「还疼吗？」他反问道。  
「这是我自己身上的，又不是你…」  
「Eddy chen，你的就是我的，同理我的就是你的。我受伤你会心疼，对吗？」Brett叹了口气，躺回枕头上，继续软着声音说话。「那既然我属于你，你可以属于我吗？」  
Eddy恐惧地摇头，大颗的眼泪从他的眼眶里「啪嗒啪嗒」砸下来，落在Brett疲惫的脸上。Brett绝望地闭上眼睛，用包着纱布的右手捂住了脸。Eddy紧紧地抓着被褥，像是个害怕打雷的孩子，被父母责怪为胆小，却仍然跪在他们的膝下寻求庇护。  
他没有办法相信Brett，他无法想象这个世界上会有人全盘接受他所有的缺点、弱点、胆怯，他眼里唯一的解决办法就是死亡，他不能属于Brett，他只会拖累他，他不值得。他颤抖着藏进被子底下，感受到Brett的手帮他掖了掖被角，隔着棉布的掌心依旧温暖，他却不敢探出头去触碰。他一动不动地装睡，听见身侧悉悉嗦嗦的布料摩擦声，接着是Brett把脑袋砸在枕头上的「噗」一声，他先是听见他拉开抽屉的声音，而后听见他按耐在呼吸之下的耳语。  
「那就只能把你栓在我身边了。」  
Brett摆弄着抽屉里的那个黑丝绒的小盒，贵金属在燥热的夏夜里闪闪发光。  
/  
Eddy坐在录播室里翻看手机。  
Twosetviolin的频道下有一千多万粉丝，他们每周上传三次，视频内容在他们的专业团队管理下有条不紊地按照试奏—科普—读lingling40hrs的顺序进行。评论区里大多是赞美Brett和Eddy是多么甜蜜美好的一对，或是开着ling ling的玩笑和怼中提琴的各种不好。他们在五百万订阅时公布了他们出柜的消息，让整个fandom炸成一片烟花，也让他们的关注度迅速飙升到LGBTQ的榜单前几。一路走来，所有人的祝福、心愿、支持让他们蓬勃发展，不仅是油管频道，还有twoset apparel的品牌，为音乐家们做出符合心声的服饰的梦想也已经茁壮成长为参天大树。  
但是有光的地方就有影子，它悄悄地偷走光明的果实。  
Eddy点开一期视频的评论区，大家的赞美和支持他不关心，一路滑到热度较低的那些评论堆里，果然看到只能活在黑暗里的观点。  
「两个臭基佬败坏古典音乐的名声，我们这种正统的人群不接受他们的加入。」  
「他们火起来就是靠政治正确，打着LGBTQ的牌子装疯卖傻。」  
「就这种水平你们也好意思说自己是音乐家，背后是谁给你们撑腰啊，同性恋？」  
「这种人就不应该占据主流媒体。不是说他们不好，但是鼓吹LGBTQ总归不入流。」  
「既没有音乐天赋又没有喜剧才华，他们是怎么做到现在的？」  
「我真想揍Eddy那张龇着兔牙的脸。」  
「Brett好歹以前还有过正经工作，Eddy这种垃圾根本就是拖累他。」  
「去死吧，tsv。」  
去死…吗？  
很早之前就有这个念头了。  
Eddy累了，他把脸贴在冰凉的桌面上，趴在桌上继续看着那些负面评论，他明明知道Brett怕他病情加重平时禁止他看评论区，但是那些字里行间透露出阴暗面气息的语句就像海妖诱惑人的歌一样在他眼前咏唱，把他拖进绝望的深渊。他们每次发布新视频都会有许多人按踩，即使点赞的人数多得多，Eddy依然无法忽视那一小部分负面的人群。白纸上如果画上一个黑点，所有注意力都会盯着那个黑点看，而忽视了白纸本身的颜色。  
他从小就被教育要取悦所有的人，老师、同学、家长，到后来的同事和朋友，他都要求自己必须让所有人开心。他是别人眼里的开心果，春风似的笑颜里两颗兔牙笑得灿烂，聚餐里只要有他就一定不会缺少欢声笑语。但这么好的Eddy却不怎么愿意出门社交，比起派对他更愿意在家里打游戏，把自己缩进厚厚的茧，因为他知道社交时总会有不喜欢他的人存在，他们愤怒的眼神让他在自卑里缩小成一个质点。自从开始做频道，他开始被暴露在陌生人的恶意之下，于是便更加在意自己的行为，刚开始起步时粉丝比较少还能应付，但后来随着频道的发展，他越来越觉得力不从心，只能眼睁睁地看着自己用心做出的视频被人唾骂、嫌弃，在深夜窝进Brett怀里大哭。  
为什么Brett就不会因为那些评论伤心呢？他想不通，明明是相处多年的密友，他却仍然不能理解人与人之间的差距为何会如此之大。他爱Brett，只有Brett能让他放下防备，当一个不完美的任性孩童，不必担心取悦他的问题。他当初劝Brett从悉尼交响乐团离职，也是抱着一腔孤勇想要壮大古典音乐的浪潮，但似乎从现在看来，Brett比他更有准备，更有能力，更从容不迫地应对着这一路上遇到的各种曲折和困难。社交场合是Eddy的苦手，Brett就自然地从他手里接过主导权，周全地应付各种问题，让Eddy在舒适圈里安睡。可Eddy怎么能忽视得了Brett辛苦的背影？明明只比他小一岁，却什么都帮不上忙，在跟随对方脚步的惶恐中他第一次意识到，他在拖Brett的后腿。尽管Brett一直陪伴在他身边——可他是这么堕落，他确信迟早有一天，Brett会离他而去，寻求更加努力勤奋的伴侣，就像栓在石头上的氢气球，总有一天要挣脱沉重的负担，向着洒满阳光的天空飞去，而石头只会留在地面上，和泥土融为一体。  
Eddy于是拼命地工作，每一次新视频的企划都会亲力亲为，学着Brett的样子，用周全的表达和谨慎的态度处理文字；他阅读许多负面评论，顺着他们的意思修改视频里的说话风格，像是把心一片一片地剜下来，用手捧着送给那些恨他们的人。可是他们哪里会懂得Eddy的努力？黑子就是黑子，无论多用心，他们都会想办法用污言秽语把别人的自尊心切成小块，扔给自大的豺狼。  
Eddy毕竟只有一个人，他的精力只有那么多。他把自己破成小片的心送给别人，很快自己便疲惫不堪，胸腔里空空荡荡得像是少了一块儿，再也没有应付别人的心血。  
可他没有注意到，一直站在他身后的Brett用双手捧着他的心，期待着也能得到Eddy的爱，哪怕只有一小片、一毫克、一颗粒子也好，但他就是没有回头照顾到那个用大半生陪伴当赌资，愿意用整颗心换他一滴眼泪的爱人。  
「我怎么跟你说的？」Brett不知什么时候悄声抱着手臂站在录播室门口，声音里有一瞬的恼火，却又被刻意压制成隐忍的温柔。「别看那些人，宝贝。」  
他走到桌前，跪在Eddy的脚边，认真地看着Eddy的眼睛。他知道，这时候如果硬抢，Eddy绝对会死死握着他的手机不松手，绝不会看到死亡之外任何的选择。所以他只能用自己的吻填满Eddy干燥冰冷的唇瓣，一边让他分心，一边掰开他握着手机的手指，把那些血口喷人的评论连同可怜的手机一起，砸向旁边的沙发。  
「我拖累你了，Brett…」Eddy大大地睁着无辜的眼睛，低头看他脚边匍匐的Brett，纯洁得就像乖巧的狗狗。「让我去死吧。」  
「去死的是那些血口喷人的婊子，我要你好好活着。」Brett指了指桌上，Eddy这才发现他不知什么时候跑去给他买了一杯奶茶，奶棕色的液体在透明塑料罐里安静地融化奶茶里的冰块，杯壁上的冷凝水是他们小时候夏天的记忆。他还记得两个人躲在没开空调的阁楼里打游戏，杨妈妈只给他们买了一杯冰奶茶，两个人一人一口抢着喝，还要吵谁是不是这一口喝太多了。两张红红烫烫的脸颊贴在一起抢着奶茶，谁也不让谁，最后两个人打闹着滚到阁楼的一角，汗津津的身体搅和在一起撞翻了放着家里古董的五斗柜。那种夏天里不开空调、难受的黏腻感再也回不来了，现在他们有足够的钱买两杯冰奶茶，一人一杯不需要靠抢，他们的房间里二十四小时开着空调，把热气和他们童年无忧无虑的记忆一起吹进遗忘的深空。  
童年时两个人还互相答应要成为世界第一的独奏家，现在他们的成功压得他们再也没有余裕去做儿时的梦。  
Brett坐在他身边的椅子上，白皙的脸庞被录播室里明晃晃的补光灯镀上银边。「会好起来的，Eddy，乖乖吃药，好好吃饭，别看那些坏家伙，我就在这儿陪你。会好起来的。」  
Eddy没说话，抱着奶茶吸了一口，转头看着防盗窗外的一角天空。  
Brett为什么不让他死呢？  
好想要自由啊。  
/  
Brett坐在摩天大楼顶层的旋转餐厅里，西装革履地等待着另一个人的出现，口袋里的小盒子被他紧张地摸了一遍又一遍，表面的天鹅绒被汗湿了。  
他下午刚去和承包商谈完合作，Eddy在家里负责和剪辑君核对下周的视频录制计划。很快，Eddy就会出现在餐厅里他对面的位置上，他将会单膝跪地，用一枚戒指装点那个人的左手无名指。  
他将终于束缚住他那只渴望自由的鸟儿。  
他特意挑了靠窗的位置，窗外可以从高空俯瞰到整个城市的风景，暗紫色的夜幕接替过红色的夕阳，天际线上高楼大厦黑黢黢的影子点缀着明亮的点点灯火，高速立交上的车水马龙连成灵动的金色光带，像是圣诞树上的彩灯那样，点亮又一个充满希望的夜晚。  
剪辑君传来简讯，说她几分钟前刚把Eddy载到餐厅楼下，她现在在停车场和几个朋友待命，Brett一问出口那个问题就会冲上来给他庆祝。剪辑君知道Brett的计划，一边瞒着Eddy帮Brett准备各项事务，一边也通过卖苦力，乐得从难得宽容一回的老板那里得到了三天的休假。她在车里笑着抱着手机打字，蓝光映照得她眼下的眼袋都反射着快乐的光。她称赞Eddy今晚的白西装好看，让Brett见到他不要看直了眼。  
Brett笑着按掉手机屏幕，整了整西装的领子，焦躁难耐地向餐厅门的方向看。  
/  
向上，向上。  
Eddy和一群人挤在电梯里，看着电梯停停走走，指示灯从1逐渐上升，在13层停留许久，会议厅里走出来的人潮水似的涌进他身旁的空间；又在27层载上一辆香气扑鼻的送餐车，漂亮的糕点让他的嘴角漾出一个笑容；最后到顶层的32，他的耳鼓因气压变化而鼓胀，听开门的「叮」声就像在雾里一样迷蒙。  
时间过的好快啊，他已经从1到达了32，可惜这就是顶层了。  
最后一程电梯里只有他一个人，他跌跌撞撞地从电梯间里走出来，站在电梯口，远远的瞥见那家餐厅的侍者在向他招手问好，她手臂上挂着方巾，脸上带着刻意练习过的完美笑容，用「陈先生」称呼他。  
她怎么会认识我？  
Eddy凝滞了一瞬，今天发生的所有事情的碎片连成完整的逻辑：早餐手磨的咖啡，亲自打包的午餐便当，欢声笑语的剪辑君，高档餐厅的晚餐，那么这一切都说得通了。Eddy恐惧地喘着粗气，手指插进发顶揉乱刚刚梳好的头发，随即转身向通往天台的楼梯狂奔而去，留下侍者惊愕地看着他消失的背影。  
这么大的阵仗，Eddy猜到Brett今晚要问什么。他猛地推开楼梯门，看见夜空在他头顶，城市在他脚下。  
盛大的宴会不属于他，完美的爱人也不应该属于他。如果他的Brett这么迷恋他，甚至不愿看见他的缺点、懦弱、黑暗之处，不惜一切代价要把他留在身边，那解决办法就只有一个了。  
不能拖累他。  
风在耳边呼啸而过，鸟儿终于自由了。  
/  
剪辑君左等右等等不见Brett的简讯，于是伸着脖子看停车场外面、酒店的楼下广场上围着的一大群人，一边好奇着他们是在看什么热闹，一边心里暗笑是不是Brett临阵脱逃、没敢问出那个问题。  
「叮——」老板的简讯终于来了，她看到时心里却忽然一紧，仿佛整颗心都紧缩成一个沉重的核。她跳下车，一路狂奔着冲向人群的聚集处，使出她平生最大的力气拨开几层围观者，却在到达人群中心时，双腿一软跪在冰凉的石砖地面上，大颗的眼泪从眼眶里涌出砸向地面。  
她落在地上的手机屏幕上闪着Brett的简讯。  
「嘿剪辑君，Eddy怎么还没上来？他和你在一起吗？」  
震耳欲聋的警笛撕裂猩红色的夜空，救护车的顶灯闪着晃眼的光，剪辑君黑色的眼眸在灯光的映照下变红又变蓝，泪汪汪得像是晴空下的海。  
/  
「爸，妈，早安。」  
凌晨五点的布里斯班，太阳刚刚点亮沉睡的天空，乳白色的深空里凝滞着几朵不会移动的云。昨晚的西装还没换下的Brett敲开了陈家的门，不等陈爸陈妈开口，便先一步申明了自己此行的目的。  
「我一夜没睡，我知道你们也是。」他的语气里听不出情感，带着几分不容质疑的自负，闪身进了陈家的门。他回自己家待了一夜，坐在客厅里的花摇椅上，他和Eddy曾经坐在上面拍过视频，看着对面那架被Eddy嫌弃过音不准的钢琴。他也试着回到自己的卧室，可是他看见床上还丢着他们前一晚的睡衣，两件黑色T恤像爬山虎一样缠在一起，空气中是Eddy当晚刚喷过的4711*。橙香味是Eddy的味道，热烈、多情、甜蜜，在Brett的嗅觉神经上留下不可磨灭的记忆，可现在，那股味道正像无形的手，在鼻尖和脑海里玩弄着他即将决堤的泪腺。他发狂似的把他们的睡衣扫进洗衣篮，最终还是在客厅坐了一晚，口袋里不停响起的手机被他冷落在黑暗里，无数未接电话和问候的短信被他置之不理。天刚亮，他便跳上自己的车，敲开了陈家的门。  
「我有事要和Eddy说。」  
陈妈听到这话又哭了出来，陈爸扶着陈妈，皱着眉头看Brett往客厅中间Eddy的那张照片前走，最后单膝跪在了照片前袅袅升烟的香坛前。  
Brett开口了，声音里写满恼怒、不满和无助。  
「Eddy chen，你就这么恨我吗？」  
陈妈向前跌了一步，陈爸紧紧抓住她的肩膀，示意她听完他的话。  
「你说你爱我，但是你甚至不愿意多给我一晚、多给我一个小时、多给我五分钟…」  
他的声音软下来，就像六月无常的云朵，前一秒电闪雷鸣，下一秒又变成温柔的白色云雾，似有似无地在空气中消散成小水珠。  
「昨晚如果你再给我五分钟，我就能把你永远锁在我身边。」  
「都怪我，如果我昨天下楼去接你就好了…」  
他拿出口袋里的小盒子，精心挑选过的戒指在盒子里闪闪发光。他把戒指放在祭坛上，从口袋里掏出自己的那只对戒，自顾自地套在左手无名指上。  
他站起身，安静地把祭坛边Eddy的小提琴盒拎起来，最后再看了一次祭坛上的照片。照片上高中毕业舞会时的Eddy笑得灿烂，身着租来的白色西装的他笑得兔牙龇在唇外，脸上的痘痘大大小小像是月球表面的环形山，匆忙梳好的头发被风吹得凌乱不堪。  
这张照片是Brett帮他拍的。拍完以后Eddy骂他拍照技术太直男，但是他还是拿着存储卡去照相馆，把这张照片洗了出来，藏在床底。舞会结束后他的白色西装还给了礼服店，吹乱他头发的风不知吹到了世界的哪个角落，痘痘也被时间的吻愈合，只有那个摄影技术不好却还坚持要给他拍照的人，像是和他用红线拴在了一起，此生不分离。  
可现在他也不见了。  
「嘿Eddy，你自由了。」  
他背上Eddy的琴盒，转身离去。  
/  
一周后，Twoset apparel的新merch照常发售了，只不过这次，两个人的宣传照上，Eddy那半边是黑白。  
这张照片一出，整个网络都炸开了锅。Eddy的讣告出其不意的到来自然是让大家惊恐不堪，但是Brett依旧按计划推进merch的发售和新影片的发布计划，按部就班地上传着他们提前录制好的存货，让许多阴谋论不可阻止地被匿名发布在网上。  
情变？未谈拢的财产分配？还是只是单纯的病情发作？  
连续一周，推特的潮流榜上，都是一张从中间撕裂的Brett和Eddy的合照占据了榜首。剪辑君抱着电脑，忧心忡忡地看着在录播室里准备下一支影片发布的Brett。  
「daddy，这里有一篇诽谤tsv的文章，在网上点击量相当高…我冒昧看了一眼，是在buzzfeed视频里发布的，这个女士称你们是因为财产…」  
「你相信吗？」Brett抬起头，微笑着看着她。  
「我不相信，因为我知道他为什么会…」剪辑君比了个抛物线的手势，却在顶点处停了下来，深觉自己行为的不合适。「我只是觉得，现在网上风评越来越差了，大概是时候…」  
「你是个好员工，最后这个月的薪水会加上今年的红利和奖金。你可以留着我们家的钥匙，想家了可以随时回来看你的爸爸们。」Brett点点头，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，依然带着安静的微笑，继续对着电脑打字。「很高兴认识你，剪辑君。」  
剪辑君知道这不是个争辩的好时机。她走过来握了Brett的手，担心地向他日渐瘦削的身型投去最后一瞥，离开了工作室。  
/  
「多吃点，小杨，最近都瘦了。」陈妈把糖醋排骨推到Brett面前，拍着他的手背催他去夹盘子里的肉块。「谢谢你张罗最近这些后续手续的事儿啊…」  
「谢谢妈。」Brett笑起来，露出上颚整齐的齿列，眼角的鱼尾纹温柔地画出笑意。「您这么客气干什么，都是一家人。」  
「小陈这些年生病承蒙你照顾了，Brett。」陈爸一直没怎么吭声，这会儿倒是没头没尾地来了一句，被Belle在桌子底下狠狠的踹了一脚。  
Belle知道Brett的自责，父亲不合时宜的问话势必会撕裂他心里的伤口。她见Brett低着头不说话，明白他还是没有从那件事里走出来，便伸手把他的肩膀搂进怀里，嗔怪地看着父亲。  
「咱们的Brett最棒了对不对？」她像哄着向她学钢琴的幼童一样哄Brett，他礼貌地拍了拍她的手臂，示意她松手。  
她自从听说Eddy的事情后就立刻把家务事抛给丈夫，从英国赶了回来，作为家中的长女帮父母张罗各项事务。她看见那个之前和自家弟弟亲密无间的密友的微笑，他的脸上也有他的影子，他的眼角也有他的笑颜。大家都说两个人相处久了，心意相通，长相上也会互相接近，丘比特的箭不只是把心相连那么简单。  
她在Eddy遇见Brett之前就已经离开家去上大学，偶尔寒暑假归乡时总能看见两个人密不可分，就像磁铁的两集，花了十多年时间，磁感线穿过整个布里斯班、跨过城市里的几十万华人、千万音乐学生，终于互相吸附在一起，再也不要分开。离家上大学使她从第三方的角度客观地观测着他们的友谊，像悬崖上睥睨行人的司芬克斯；她欣喜地看着自家弟弟的成长，欣慰地看到Eddy心里装进一个他能追得上的偶像，从初识时的胆怯、认生，到后来变得成熟和开朗起来，Brett一直站在他身边。那一年在新加坡欢度新年时，她期待能和久未谋面的弟弟重聚，却又充满顾虑，不知道和他聊什么才好；但当Brett牵着他的手站在她面前，她一下就明白，她的弟弟已经成为一个优秀而独立的人了，因为他亲手选择了自己的幸福。三个人在机场抱成一团，她边哭边笑，大笑着庆幸在飞机上没有化妆，否则一定会花成熊猫，又哭着锤Brett的肩膀，要求他一定要照顾好自家弟弟。  
她不怪Brett。她从来没有责怪过他，她把他当另一个亲弟弟爱护，因为她见过Eddy和Brett在一起时的笑脸，无忧无虑，自由自在得像只天空中的鸟儿。  
那是她记忆里的Eddy，她明白Brett是唯一能让他再次展露出那个表情的人。  
谢谢你，Brett。  
「爸妈，姐姐，我今天来是有话和你们说。」Brett放下筷子，推了推眼镜。「一转眼也过去挺久的了，SSO**那边有来和我联系，我想回到那边去。」  
陈爸陈妈和Belle面面相觑，不约而同地点了点头。  
「好。」  
/  
Brett开车来到海边，背着Eddy的琴在沙滩上漫无目的地走。  
今天是一周年了。  
他想起当初他们还在上升期的时候，两百万粉丝的油管主说大不大，说小不小。他们开车来到海边拍摄merch的宣传照，两个人在海风里穿着单衣，冻的嘴唇乌紫。拍完了等摄影师离开，两个人大笑着往对方身上泼水，仿佛十分钟前还冷得瑟瑟发抖的人不是他们。玩水玩了个够的Eddy凑到Brett身边，两个人躲在岸边的礁石后面，偷偷地亲吻，海浪帮他们拉起遮羞的幕布。  
湿发贴在额前的感觉还鲜活，Eddy彼时眼里明亮的一团火闭上眼睛还能看见。  
Eddy你知道吗？今天很暖和，太阳给海岸蒙上浅灰色的光，海浪亲吻温热的沙滩。  
Brett拿出Eddy的小提琴，随手拉了几句柴小协。那是他们开创历史的新一章，油管直播音乐会从此成为大家趋之若鹜的潮流。  
他边拉边向前走，空无一人的海滩就像他们那场直播音乐会一样，面前没有观众，但是他知道有人在听。  
嘿宝贝。  
太阳的光辉想这样让你明白。  
湛蓝色深空云朵的高阔也这样让你看见。  
嘿Eddy。  
今天也能抄你的数学笔记吗？  
明天下午也能在地铁站碰面一起去乐团排练吗？  
下周的毕业舞会，当我的舞伴好吗？  
下个月的一号，能在悉尼机场接到你吗？一起去喝咖啡、游泳、录视频？在深夜的客厅抱着奶茶打游戏？  
下一个夏天，你会答应我吗？笑着告诉我我是个坏丈夫，因为我爱你爱得忘记整个世界，可你还是愿意和我滚到床上吗？  
回答我啊，宝贝，夏天又来了，我还在等你的答案。  
风在耳边呼啸而过，鸟儿终于自由了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *4711：古龙水，血橙罗勒香调，馥奇浓郁，适合夏天使用。  
> **悉尼交响乐团，Sydney symphony orchestra
> 
> 本文是獻給Leslie的點梗。  
> 不會寫虐，不是很虐，請大家用評論多指教  
> 因為不會寫虐，所以請勿寄刀片  
> 請用kudos砸死我（做夢呢


End file.
